Angelina Kaige
Name: Angelina Kaige Gender: Female Age: 29 Grade: N/A (Completed School) Extra Curricular Activity: N/A (See Above) School: N/A (See Above) Appearance: Angelina Kaige holds an all-around professional look. Intense, glaring green eyes, great posture, a lean, lightly muscled body (mainly due to not keeping up with a good gym routine), and terrific balance give her the appearance of a serious ballerina dancer. She didn't grow into her looks from ballerina dancing, rather from teasing children and a military academy teacher for a father. Biography: Angelina M. Kaige was born in a house without pets and siblings to Harris Kaige and his wife, Sharon Kaige. Harris was a head teacher at the military academy and brought much of his attitude towards his students to his daughter, raising her strictly and with an ironfist. He forced the idea that strength is the only thing that will get you far in this world. Her mother, while expected to be the kiddy glove, forced the idea that intelligence is the only thing that will get you far in this world. Angelina was constantly bullied at home by her parents for slacking off and turning in imperfect work. This all was reflected in her classes, where she was a concieted and pushy. A regular ice maiden in stereotype terms. After finishing highschool, she joined the military academy that her father taught at. She, like many people of her homeland, had decided from the start that she would lead a life of the military. She stayed at the academy until she was approached by a man that called himself Danya. At first, her work was simple stuff like being his bodyguard, but it later grew into much more in the span of months. The rest is undisclosed. UPDATE: Some of Angelina Kaige's biography has been obtained through confidential methods. The necessary updates have been made to the file. Angelina has serious issues with the way that her parents brought her up. While being raised to be a strong militaristic woman, Angelina suffered constant abuse at the hands of both of her parents, whenever she came second in anything. Much of the things that she did in school were judged as 'not good enough' by both of her parents, causing her immense pressure and basically, in effect, creating a complex in that she was always trying to please her parents. Eventually, she distanced herself from her parents, especially after she joined the military, and kept to herself a great deal of the time. She's had a few dealings with men, mostly of the negative kind, she recalls an instance while in SOTF about a time where another soldier 'grabbed her ass' and ended up with broken body parts. Kaige, while being an emotionless soldier, also has a strange affliction that she developed while in the military detachment. After killing enemy soldiers, she would get sexually aroused, and it would get to the point where her skills would become affected by her general state of euphoria and arousal. The only way to defuse this was for her to actually have intercourse with another man, something that she did privately with several men in her unit, up until her unit was massacred when she was in a meeting with Danya. Secretly, Kaige loathes most men, and views them as unnecessarily cruel and naturally malicious creatures. She especially dislikes her colleagues, Rice and McLocke, and usually keeps up barriers when around them. Most of this can be directed to her hatred for the way that her father treated her when she was younger. Other: Angelina Kaige is not a student in the SOTF ACT, and because of that, has a color instead. The color is the same color as her outfit and gear; a dark blue. TBLUE is missing vocal chords, to ensure that she won't hand out any information to any of the children on the island. Color: Blue Gear and Equipment: Diemaco C7 Assault Rifle, Conclussion Grenades (x4), P14-45LDA, Blue Camo Gear. Conclusions: The strategist of the three. I actually don't really know what to expect from this one, but, whatever it is, it'll probably be stupid and overrated. Kaige is handled by d0ddi0slave. Evaluations Kills: Xian Chun, Angharad Davies, Aiden Ambrose, Lyndi Thibodeaux, Jill Gatling, Martyn Ferdinand, Clare Shephard, Dorian Greywood, Scott Jameson, Michael Suarez, Drew Lynn Killed by: Jack O'Connor. Collected Weapons: Ingram MAC-10, frag grenades. Allies: None. Enemies: Adam Dodd, Chance Burton, Jack O'Connor Mid-game evaluation: TBA End-game evaluation: TBA Memorable Quote(s): TBA Other/Trivia *Many of the men in the Arthro Taskforce apparently had a crush on Kaige, including Dorian Pello, who accidentally reintroduces Jack O'Connor's computer virus to the AT systems by rooting through her old files. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Kaige, in chronological order. V1: *The Fourth Announcement *Prelude *I'm gonna break my rusty Kaige... *In Sight of a Sanctuary. *The End of an Act *You'll never change what's been and gone... *Nothing Lasts Forever *Onslaught Redux *You Better Shape Up *Cause I fell on black days... *I swear it's everywhere, it's everything... *Gonna Stand our Ground... Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Angelina Kaige. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! I'm not sexually prejudiced, but why am I not surprised that the surviving terrorist (and last representative of said's gender) is female? It's almost like Minority Report, in a way. Of course, now that she's been rolled... - LaZardo Category:Arthro Taskforce